


Swiss Clock

by stellarmeadow



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Episode Related, Hurt/Comfort, Ki'ilua, M/M, Pre-Slash, Torture, episode s02e10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-23
Updated: 2011-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-26 10:57:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarmeadow/pseuds/stellarmeadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a story once about a man who survived years of captivity by building a Swiss clock in his head for distraction. Everyone trained to cope with torture needs their own Swiss clock, including Steve McGarrett.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swiss Clock

**Author's Note:**

> Contains mention of torture consistent with ep 2.10.

The sting of electricity from the prod becomes a light scrape of fingernails, its accompanying hiss a sound deep in Danny's throat. Every blow from a fist becomes a kiss, soft and pleading on Steve's skin, seducing him deeper, away from pain he can't allow himself to feel, deeper into every fantasy he's ever had about Danny. Wo Fat's voice is no more than the distant noise of the TV Danny insists on sleeping to, a forgotten irritation in the face of all that Danny is doing to Steve's body.

He'd told Danny he'd think about him constantly; this isn't what he'd meant. But it's what he has, even though he's never really had it at all.

If he makes it out, he promises himself this will all be real as soon as he's home.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to learn more about me and my writing? Visit my page at <http://www.jamiemeadowswrites.com/>


End file.
